Ten Things Connor Has Never Done
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Title says it all. Crosses ten fandoms with Connor.
1. kissed an alien

**Ten Things Connor Has Never Done**

1. Stargate SG-1- Connor has never… kissed an alien.

Spoilers- General stuff for both.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Stargate or Angel, I just borrow the figures to play out my own twisted stories.  
Note- Base on the 'Ten Things' challenge by GirlFriday from Twisting the Hellmouth. I'm crap at keeping to the word limit though.  
xxx

"This is my place here."

Connor pulled up at the curb and turned off the engine. He turned to his date.

"I had a great time today, Cassie."

Cassie beamed at him. "Me too. It was nice, it was normal."

"Normal?" Connor didn't know how to take that. Was that an insult?

"Oh no! I meant that in a good way. I haven't had normal in a long time, not since I lost my mom." Cassie bit her lip. "I didn't mean to insult you."

Connor grabbed her hand gently and smiled. "It's okay. I know what you mean. Normal's pretty rare for me."

"Yeah?" Cassie raised an eyebrow, she'd bet good money his life was more normal than hers.

"Yeah," Connor smirked at her. Time to change the subject, he didn't want to chase Cassie off this soon.

He peered up at the house. "It's a nice house."

Cassie shrugged. "It's my Aunt Sam's place." She suddenly groaned. "Oh no, everyone's here."

"Everyone?"

"Jack, Daniel and T- Murray." Cassie frowned. "She swore she wouldn't tell them."

"Is there something wrong?"

Cassie sighed. "No, not really. It just means that Jack has probably been watching us since we pulled up and any second now he's going to-"

The porch light flicked off and then turned back on again.

"-do that."

"He's watching us?" Connor frowned, that was a little weird.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain. He's overprotective, I'll explain later. I better go before he decides that you've taken me hostage."

Cassie hastily unclipped her seat belt. "Thanks for tonight."

Connor gently tugged on her hand. "Wait! Will I see you again?"

She blinked in surprise. "You want to?"

Connor grinned at her. "Yeah, I do."

"Call me tomorrow. Sam'll be at work."

Cassie pulled her hand away and slid out of the car. She took two steps then stopped and hurried back to the car. She wrenched the door open and threw herself at Connor.

Connor's shocked exclamation was muffled as Cassie fervently kissed him. With a whirl of movement, Cassie was out of the car and half way back the house.

A dopey grin crossed Connor's face. Yeah, he'd be calling her tomorrow.

xxx

end


	2. Saved a Winchester

**Ten Things Connor Has Never Done**

1. Supernatural- Connor has never… saved the life of a Winchester.

Spoilers- General stuff for Angel, End of Season 3 for Supernatural.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural or Angel, I just borrow the figures to play out my own twisted stories.  
xxx

"Dean! Here, take my hand."

Dean whimpered at the cool hand on his shoulder. He couldn't take any more pain. Not right now.

"No more, please," he croaked.

"Dean, it's Connor. I'm here to get you out."

Dean forced his eyes open, but he could only make out shapes. "Connor?"

"I'm here, Dean. Dammit! This is going to hurt, Dean, so I need you to keep still, okay? Can you do that?"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Yeah, okay. I'm- I'm ready."

Dean gritted his teeth but couldn't stop the screams that ripped themselves from his throats as Connor smoothly and efficiently removed the hooks that were threaded through his flesh.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I really am, but the sooner we do this, the sooner we go and the less chance we have of being caught."

"Just hurry," Dean ground out.

"Last one, then we're gone."

"Promise?"

"I promise. After this we're going to get some beer and hot wings."

Dean laughed a rusty laugh that turned into a groan.

"There, done. Now come on, Dean."

Every cell in Dean's body screamed as he was forced to his feet and helped along. There was a quick pulling sensation and he was allowed to collapse to the floor.

"Dean!" Another set of hands pulled Dean up into a sitting position.

"Sam?" Dean forced his eyes open again and, without the bright red fires of hell, he could make out the outline of his brother's face. "Ain't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Good to see you too, man." Sam sniffed.

Connor turned away from the brothers to give them their privacy. He looked up as a tall brunette stepped up to him.

"You're covered in soot," Dawn said simply, wiping a smudge off Connor's face.

Connor sighed and leaned against Dawn for a second before straightening and taking Dawn's hand in his. "C'mon, I promised Dean a beer."

xxx

end


	3. ridden a broomstick

**Ten Things Connor Has Never Done**

1. Harry Potter- Connor has never… flown on a broomstick.

Spoilers- General stuff for both.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Angel, I just borrow the figures to play out my own twisted stories.  
xxx

"Ahhhh! Get me off of this thing!"

Fred and George grinned wickedly at each other.

"Just push the handle downwards," Fred called out.

"Do you think he knows to do it gently?" George asked him curiously.

Fred shrugged. "Any idiot does."

Connor forced the broomstick handle down and nearly fell off as it went into a steep dive. He pulled the handle up just in time to avoid crashing into a garden gnome burrow.

The twins chuckled evilly.

"Just proves he is an idiot."

He bared his teeth at the twins as he zoomed past them. "I'm going to kill youuuuu!"

George frowned worriedly. "He is unnaturally strong."

Fred waved the comment away. "Ginny wouldn't let him kill her brothers."

"Fred! George! You're dead men!"

The twins stared at the infuriated red head as she stormed across the yard.

Fred cast a side long glance at his brother. "Brother, may I make a suggestion?"

"Certainly, Brother."

"Run!"

xxx

end


	4. Time travel

**Ten Things Connor Has Never Done**

1. Xena- Connor has never… travelled through time.

Spoilers- General stuff for both.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Xena or Angel, I just borrow the figures to play out my own twisted stories.  
xxx

Xena looked up as a round, colourful hole formed in the sky. She rose from tending to the camp fire and nudged Gabriel with her foot.

"Gabriel, Joxer, wake up."

Gabriel snorted and rolled over. Joxer sighed and smacked his lips.

Xena rolled her eyes.

"Gabriel."

She snuggled into her fur.

Keeping her eyes on the hole, Xena reached down to the water skin. Gabriel and Joxer jerked upright as they were hit with a splash of freezing cold water.

"Xena! What the –"

"Look!" Xena pointed out the hole.

Gabriel stared at it in fascination. "What is that?"

"I don't how," Xena said tersely, "it just appeared out of nowhere."

"Hey," Joxer said, staring intently at the hole. "What's that?"

"What? I don't see anything," Gabriel dismissed.

Xena peered at the point Joxer was pointing at. "Something's coming through the hole."

The three drew their weapons and waited. The dot grew bigger and bigger until it was a gangly young man who fell to the ground.

Connor groaned as he pushed himself up. He stopped at the sight of two swords and staff pointed at his throat.

Connor laughed weakly and smiled. "Hi, I'm Connor."

xxx

end


	5. Been recruited by a government agency

**Ten Things Connor Has Never Done**

1. NCIS- Connor has never… been recruited by a government agency.

Spoilers- General stuff for both.  
Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS or Angel, I just borrow the figures to play out my own twisted stories.  
xxx

Connor looked around the conference room. It looked just like the movies.

"Mr. Reilly?"

Connor looked up to see a woman with short red hair standing in front of him. Remembering his manners, Connor got to his feet and held out his hand.

"Hi, Connor Reilly. But you already know that."

The woman smiled warmly at him. "Yes, I do. Mr Reilly, my name is Jenny Sheppard. I'm the director of the NCIS. That is the Naval Criminal-"

"Investigative Service. Yeah, I know."

The director smiled again and indicated for him to sit. "Impressive. Much like the rest of your records, Mr Reilly."

"Please," Connor interrupted, "call me Connor. 'Mr Reilly' makes me feel old."

"Very well, Connor. Let's get straight to the point. I want you."

"Huh?" Connor gulped. "Umm."

"Your skills could be very useful to us at NCIS," Jenny said, pretending she didn't notice the panic in Connor's eyes.

"Oh, the agency. Right."

Jenny leant forward. "Yes, Connor, the agency."

xxx

end


	6. saved the son of a superhero

**Ten Things Connor Has Never Done**

1. Superman- Connor has never… saved the son of a superhero.

Spoilers- General stuff for Angel, Superman Returns.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Superman or Angel, I just borrow the figures to play out my own twisted stories.  
xxx

Connor stared in amazement as Superman flew around the buildings of Metropolis, catching asteroids as they fell to earth.

"Wow." All he had seen, all he had done and a flying man was all it took to stop the son of two vampires in his tracks.

That was when it started to turn bad. There were too many asteroids and they were coming too fast. Superman was having trouble catching them all; some were slipping through to the streets below.

The crowds started screaming and rushing for shelter. It was pandemonium. Women and children were pushed out of the way by healthy men. One woman was elbowing her way through the crowd, dragging a small boy with her. An elderly man with a walking stick knocked the woman down and kept scurrying through the crowd. The woman stumbled and fell, letting go of the boy's hand. Within seconds he was swept up by the crowd.

The woman quickly got to her feet. "Jason? Jason!"

Connor jumped up onto a barrier and spotted the boy a few yards back. The crowd was thinning as people forced their way into buildings, making it easier for Connor to speed his way to the lost boy.

The boy, Jason- Connor reminded himself, looked up at Connor and smiled easily.

"Hi."

"Hi," Connor answered.

"Those asteroids look pretty at night."

Connor looked up. "Yeah, I suppose they do."

Jason patted Connor on the arm. "Don't worry, Superman will fix it. He always does."

Connor looked up at the superhero once more. "Hey, how about we get you back to your mom?"

xxx

end


	7. gotten a Reaper pregnant

**Ten Things Connor Has Never Done**

1. Dead Like Me- Connor has never… impregnated a Reaper.

Spoilers- General stuff for both.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dead Like Me or Angel, I just borrow the figures to play out my own twisted stories.  
Note- Bad words ahead.

xxx

George gnawed on a fingernail as she stared at her watch. Her bare feet slapped against the bathroom tiles.

There was bang on the bathroom door. "Georgia, you've been in there for quite a while. When do you think you'll be vacating the bathroom?"

"Fuck off, Daisy!"

"Well," Daisy huffed. "I hope you'll be happy when you have to explain to Rube why I won't be reaping today because my eyes are puffy!"

George rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

George looked at her watch again. One minute to go.

She huffed as a soft tapping echoed from the bathroom door.

"Daisy, I'm not fucking finished yet, all right! Just go in the sink or something."

"George, that's disgusting."

George got to her feet and walked over to the door. "Connor?"

"Are you okay? Can I come in?"

"I'm fine, I think. Just wait a second, okay?" George picked up that innocuous little white stick and studied it carefully. "Fuck! Fuck. Fuck Fuck. Fuck, fuckitty fuck fuck fuck."

"George, what's wrong?" Connor sounded panicked now.

George wrenched the bathroom door open and threw the stick at Connor. He fumbled, but managed to catch it.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" George screamed.

Connor's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What? I don't understand. I didn't do anything."

"Look at that thing!" George commanded, gesturing at the white stick in Connor's hand.

Connor looked down and paled. "Is that…? Are you…"

"Pregnant? Fuck yeah. How did that fucking happen? I'm supposed to be dead!"

Connor rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah."

George turned on him, her eyes flaming. "What?"

"Did I ever tell you about my mother?"

xxx

end


	8. gotten lost in the Uncharted Territories

**Ten Things Connor Has Never Done**

8. Farscape- Connor has never… been stranded in the Uncharted Territories.

Spoilers- General stuff for both.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Farscape or Angel, I just borrow the figures to play out my own twisted stories.  
xxx

"I have to tell you, this isn't the best vacation I've ever had. In fact, this vacation is starting to make my childhood in hell look like a day at the mall, one with Cordy but still."

Connor shrugged his bag up higher on his back and kept trudging through the sand.

"I'm really glad I didn't pick up my parent's aversion to the sun."

He swatted away a fly and continued to walk.

"I would kill for a nice glass of lemonade right now."

Connor pulled his bag off his back and threw it to the ground. He kicked at the sand and screamed to the heavens.

"I'm so sick of sand!"

"I hear ya, buddy. Staring at this all day would drive me nuts."

Connor reeled around to face a tall man clothed in dark leathers. Connor threw his hands up in the air.

"Great, now I'm hallucinating. Can't believe I'm going to say this, but I should have listened to Angel."

"I ain't no hallucination, son. I'm a genuine, 100% human being."

Connor perked up. "Human? From Earth?"

The man's hand hovered over his gun. "Yeah."

Connor leaned back and laughed loudly. "I've been here 3 weeks. Got sucked out of L.A. I thought I was in another dimension again. It took me over ten years to get out of the last one."

The man's hand moved from his gun to scratch his face. "Huh. Anyway, name's John Creighton."

"Connor, Connor Reilly."

John smiled. "Well, Connor Reilly, welcome to the Uncharted Territories."

xxx

end


	9. met a Hiro

**Ten Things Connor Has Never Done**

Heroes- Connor has never… been accosted by a strange Asian man.

Spoilers- General stuff for both.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Heroes or Angel, I just borrow the figures to play out my own twisted stories.  
xxx

"You strong man, fast man."

Connor tried to walk away from the short Asian man who had been following him since Connor saved him from a vampire.

"Wait, wait! Strong man, strong man! You hero, like me."

Connor stopped in the middle of the casino. "You're a hero?"

The little man beamed widely. "Yes, yes. See."

All of a sudden everything around them stopped. The sounds, the movement, even the insects in the sky had stopped, as if life was paused.

Connor gaped at the little man. He smiled at Connor one more time before closing his eyes and making his cheeks wobble.

The world sprang back to life again.

"My name is Hiro. You must come with us. Help save the cheerleader, save the world."

Connor nodded numbly. "Okay."

xxx

end


	10. gone to drama class

**Ten Things Connor Has Never Done**

1. Summer Heights High- Connor has never… gone to a drama class.

Spoilers- General stuff for both.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Summer Heights High or Angel, I just borrow the figures to play out my own twisted stories. Please don't sue me, Mr Lilley; I own both your box sets.  
Note- Summer Heights High is an Australian television show. Mr G is a very flamboyant drama teacher who is very much into self delusion.  
xxx

"Okay, everyone gather round. Are we ready? Julian, can you stop picking your spots please? We don't want open sores for our big show now, do we?! It's not very attractive."

The man adjusted his unitard and leg warmers. He clapped his hands.

"Gather round, gather round. Now, for our newcomers my name is Mr. G, drama coordinator ex-traw-din-air. Ha, just a little joke of mine, isn't that right, Geoffrey?"

A man in a pair of dress pants and a button up shirt holding a little dog nodded. "That's right. In fact-"

"That's enough, Geoffrey. In a few minutes we are all going to go around the circle and introduce ourselves. Let's start with me. Some of you may know me already. I'm Mr. G, I'm a drama teacher, even though my friends keep begging to go back to the stage. I recently held a hit show that only went for one night but I got a single out of it. 'Bad Habit?' Everyone know that one? No?"

The man started to snap his fingers and tap his feet. "She's a naughty girl with a bad habit- No? Oh well, some homework for you then. How about you start introducing yourself?"

Connor rolled his eyes. That was it. Pretty girls or no pretty girls, he was not staying here.

Hell hounds, vampires, demons he could take.

Drama class?

No way, that was too weird even for him.

xxx

end


End file.
